Damn Sake
by alloutofusernames
Summary: After Kirishma and Kaminari spike the common room punch bowl, Bakugo's life gets turned upside down. — Warning; ends with mature content. Romance/Smut. *first published fanfiction*


"Hurry up! Iida will be back soon!" Kaminari waved his hands eagerly.

Kirishma let out a chuckle that mimicked that of a mad scientist, as he poured the two illegally acquired bottles of Sake into the punch bowl.

The Class A1 was celebrating, for absolutely no reason. Mostly, the guys wanted to get the girls a little tipsy and see if any of them would maybe make out or something. That, and the exams that had gone on were really kicking a lot of their butts.

Bakugo sat in the corner with his spiked drink, that had been shoved into his hand by the red haired bastard and said "try to have a little fun."

 _Tch._

The only thing this was going to do was make a lot of people really shitty heroes tomorrow morning, and he didn't need that. Begrudgingly, he took one sip and almost chocked the awfully mixed drink down. Iida was totally going to know it had been spiked.

He looked over and saw Kirishma staring at him, making "I'm watching you" and "drink up" hand gestures, so against his better judgement he shot back the whole drink and slammed the cup down on the coffee table.

He tried his best not to let his face get all screwed up but was beaten, and then fired off a small fireball in the redheads direction for laughing at him.

"BAKUGO. NO SCORCHING." Iida screamed, having walked in just at the wrong moment.

 _Tch._

A couple times that night his glass was refilled, and he chugged back them all, sort of happy with the fuzzy feeling that was swimming around his brain and understanding why people drink to destress. They had some music playing, there was card games, someone even brought a small dart board and they were taking turns at putting holes in the wall, much to Iida's chagrin.

At some point he must have passed out, because he woke up and the common room was practically empty. A few of his classmates had taken up places on the couch. Deku was face down on the rug, looking like he literally passed out mid step.

 _Tch. Idiot._

Bakugo tip toed around the others, trying mostly not to fall over since his head was spinning at the sudden change in elevation, and not to step on anyone in the process.

Holding onto the walls he made his way towards the dorm him and the party instigator shared, and was surprised when he saw a small woman standing outside his door.

Short, curvy, with chocolate hair. Uraraka was facing his dorm door.

"Oi"

She jumped out of her skin and turned around, a pink glow in her cheeks, startled at his sudden presence.

She was staring at him, for some unknown reason, and he was staring back. Why was she standing here? Was she lost? Is she blacking out? No there is still some life in those glazed over eyes.

"You're blocking my way."

His head was still spiny, too much that he knew he couldn't force his way past her effectively. Why was she still looking at him? For someone who was usually so easy to read, there was an expression on her face he hadn't seen before.

 _I just want to go to fucking bed._

Suddenly she jumped. Her movement was sloppy but fast enough to surprise Bakugo and he made for a defensive state, and completely read it wrong.

Before he knew what was happening, he was backed up against the wall, her arms around his neck, and her lips against his.

The change in blood flow made his spiny brain m extremely light headed, and it took him a moment to really come to terms with the fact that the gravity defying chick he beat the crap out of, was currently kissing him.

Making out with him. And somewhere between his thoughts and his actions, he had started to kiss her back.

A new heat rose up from his gut, one not identified with his Quirk, and he picked Uraraka up and spun her around to be against the wall instead.

Her arms tightened around his neck as she pulled him closer, the heat coming off her twice as intoxicating as any shitty Sake. And then a moment of clarification. She reeked of the Sake. She was drunk, and Bakugo was being used.

As instantly as it started, it ended. Bakugo backed away and dropped Uraraka on her ass in the hallway. She looked up at him, both of them panting, and her eyes widened. It obvious that she'd just realized what she'd done, what mistake she had made. She was on her feet and stumble-running away from Bakugo as fast as she could.

Stunned and still dizzy, he made his way into his dorm and into his room. Shedding the clothes he had left, he slipped into the sheets made specifically to eradicate the nitroglycerine that he emitted, and closed his eyes.

What the hell was that? Why him? Why not Deku? Wasn't he stupid in love with her? Maybe she didn't feel the same? Maybe she liked him? No that's definitely not it, why in the hell would she feel anything for him?

He shook the thought from his mind tried to regain control of his blood flow. Sleep eventually taking him over.

The next day in class, either Uraraka didn't remember what happened, or she was really good at hiding it. She didn't act any differently towards Bakugo, and even spared well with him when Mr. Aiwaza decided homeroom was going to be a sparring class set them up together.

"I'm not going to go easy on you because you're a girl Uraraka." _And because I'm pissed at what you did to me last night._

"Bring it." There was a darker tone to her response than Bakugo had heard from her, a set of determination that was new from her, and regrettably it made the heat from the night before start to rise.

He still kicked her butt, and received back lash from both Deku and Iida about how he treated her. Mr. Aiwaza reminded them that villains won't care if she's a girl either. But Bakugo wasn't really listening to the argument going on between his classmates and his teacher, because he was staring at Uraraka.

Sure, she was a little short, but it didn't do anything negative for her figure. Her costume seemed a little too tight, as it accented every curve. His eyes travelled from her thighs, to her hips, up and over the chest he didn't even realize she had, coming to rest on her face.

She was sweating from their fight, her normally perfect hair was sort of plastered to her forehead in some places. She was panting, drawing attention to her chest with every breath. And she was staring back at him. For a split second he wondered what it would be like to see her like this, sweaty and underneath him, with no one else around.

 _Shit._

The thoughts were travelling south and Bakugo turned and walked away.

"Kacchan! You get back here and apologize to Uraraka-san!"

He waved his hand at Deku, the other hand in his pocket, trying to keep him from embarrassing himself revealing a little much to his classmates.

Over the next week, Bakugo was on permanent spark. He was pissed. This drunk girl comes up out of nowhere, kisses him, and now he can't stop thinking about her. It was really fucking with his head. He didn't have a girlfriend because that was a weakness that could be exploited against him be cause for him to not pass All Might. But everywhere he looked he seem to see her.

He'd watch her walk in front of him, which he really enjoyed, but it usually caused him to need to be excused for some alone time. Any time she talked or laughed his heart felt like it was going to explode the first couple times he thought he was having a heart attack, until he made the correlation, so now he wore headphones all the possible time. And the odd time where he happened to look up and actually catch her looking at him, when their eyes met, he swore everything else in that scene completely disappeared and all he could see was her. She would give him a smile, and he would sneer in response.

By the end of the week was going crazy. He wasn't sure the depths of what he was feeling, but it was getting to the point where he wasn't sleeping, and when he wasn't sleeping he wasn't performing well in class. Which meant he was being a shitty hero. He had to talk to her about this so she could just tell him it was a drunk mistake, that she was in love with Deku, and he could use the rejection as fuel for his fire.

On the way out of class one day, she saw Uraraka walking alone, and when she was close to a small study room that was empty, Bakugo grabbed her arm and wheeled her into the room, her letting out a small squeal.

"Bakugo-chan! What are you-"

"No. You don't get to say anything."

Her eyes widened and Bakugo's fists were sparking.

"What the hell was that in the hallway?!"

Uraraka looked at the door they'd just come through, confused.

"Not out there! The night in the hallway outside my dorm room, the night that you jumped me!"

Her cheeks began to flush, and she stuttered a little. "I-I-"

"So you do remember it? And you've just been ignoring it? Must be pretty easy for you huh? I wonder how many other guys you've lured into thinking you're so sweet and innocent, just to get a quick face sucking and then go on home huh? Do you have any idea what I've been through the last week? How often I think I'm having a heart attack because you're _looking at me?_ How fucked up I feel that I don't even know what I'm feeling? What the hell Uraraka?! I thought you liked Deku! And then you go ahead and make me feel these things for you?!"

She was staring at him, wide-eyes and shaking. _Shit. This isn't how he wanted this to go at all. He didn't want to scare her._ What she said next, wasn't what he wanted either.

"I don't like Midoriya-kun."

Bakugos jaw dropped.

"Well, not anymore. I did, for a while, but I just don't anymore. I haven't for a while. And the Sake, well I think they've called it liquid courage."

He didn't really know how to respond to this brutal honesty. She actually sought him out? What was happening. His head was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Bakugo," his heart sped up when she said his name, "you were my first kiss." She was looking at the ground now, twirling her hair around her fingers. "I'm sure you've had lots of kisses but, that was my first time, so I'm sorry if it wasn't great."

This girl, shared her first kiss with him. The rudest, most asshole guy in the class, and she gave it to him. Drunk.

Bakugo didn't know a whole lot of stuff about girls, but he was pretty sure that shouldn't be the way a girl has her first kiss. He might be an asshole but he still knew how a gentleman _should_ respect women.

"Ochaco."

She looked up, surprised at the use of her name, and even more surprised at how close Bakugo was coming.

"That's really not how you should have your first kiss. It should have gone like this."

He was trying to steady his hand, as he pulled back the hair from her face, and then trailed his finger down under her chin. He reached around and gently put one hand on her lower back, tipped her chin up, and pressed his lips against hers. He fought every urge in his body to press harder or needier, giving her slow kisses, making sure she felt every press and release. When he pulled back, he caught a glimpse of her slightly parted mouth, rosy cheeks and closed eyes, before her lids fluttered open to look at him.

Holy fuck what was happening to him. Why was he scared? Why wasn't he yelling at her? What was the growing need inside of him for her.

"And your second kiss should have gone like this."

This time he picked her up by her thighs, a movement so swift she gasped, and sat her on the closest table. He resumed holding her low back, while the other hand went to the back of her head, and he pulled her into him. The need that was coursing through him must have been contagious, because her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer.

They were so close, they could barely breathe. He wasn't prepared for her to wrap her legs around his hips and pull herself towards the edge of the table, his hips coming into contact with hers. She let out a low moan as he subconsciously started to grind into her, all the blood in his body clearly pooling below his waist.

He removed his mouth and she gasped for air as he buried his face in her neck, kissing behind her ear and down onto her shoulder. His tongue came out and flicked a few areas of bare skin, her nails responding by digging into his upper back. He gave a small nibble just by her collarbone, causing her to breathe out "Katsuki" into his ear. Heating her moan his name made him bite down and grind in as hard as he could, resulting in a louder moan that resonated off the walls. Bringing reality back to the fact that they weren't exactly in private quarters.

It was difficult, but he pulled away from her panting body, his forehead resting on her shoulder and his hands bracing himself on the desk.

"Katsuki?"

She was questioning him. Looking for a reason to stop. He leaned up and her eyes trailed over his body, resting below his belt, which for some reason made him suddenly very self-conscious. Especially when her eyes widened.

"Uhm, I, uh-"

He wasn't really sure what to say, luckily she did.

"Have you ever...had...you know..."

"Oh. Uh, no... I've, done some stuff, but no not that."

"Me neither"

"Obviously."

She looked kind of hurt at the comment.

"I just meant cause you just told me I was your first kiss."

"And I'd like you to be my first. If you want."

Holy shit this girl was going to be the death of him. Offering herself up on a silver platter. His crotch was screaming YES YES YES but his brain was disagreeing.

"Ochako. I, I really want to be that for you, but-" her expression went from excited to worried, and he looked at the ground, "there are a lot of things that come before that and you're like really nice. Why me? Why would you pick the biggest asshole in the class for something so serious? You only get one first time...and I'm not exactly deserving. Of anything nice."

She looked up with those big brown eyes, and a smile spread across her face, and her soft hand found his cheek.

"You don't ever treat me like a girl. You don't hold back during sparring matches, you give me the experience and the challenge that the real world is going to give me. A villain isn't going to care if I'm a girl. And I'm worried that the other guys that take it easy on all the girls are going to flip if they come across a female villain. I like to think you respect me enough to treat me as an equal." Her little smile faded and she looked at the floor. "What about me? I'm not prettiest girl in our class."

"Says who? I think ever since our match in the games during first year, my subconscious has kept an eye on you. Your look of pure determination, of drive, really hit me. It was the first time I got a good look at how much power you really have. Your beauty goes deeper than what's on the surface. To be honest I don't even remember half of our classmates Quirks, and I definitely don't remember any of the girls ones. But I remember every time you discovered something new about yours. I respect your Quirk and everything you can do with it."

Holy shit. Was that true? His brain wracked his memories and it dawned on him that he was telling the truth. He can't remember the other girls Quirks, but he remembers everything Ochaco had every achieved.

Her lips were on his again, but instead he was the recipient of multiple tiny little kisses. He wasn't really sure what was happening, but he knew he liked it.

"Katsuki..." he opened his eyes to see her staring at him, biting her lip. _God why does she have to bite her lip._ "I want to be your girlfriend."

His stomach dropped right through his feet. His lack of reaction made her look to the floor, tears starting to well. Of course she did, why wouldn't she? She isn't going to share her first time with someone who doesn't want to be with her...or seen with her.

"Ochaco..."

"I knew it! I knew you didn't care about me! You just wanted to get your rocks off and move on to the next girl huh? God!"

She jumped off the desk and made for the door but he caught her wrist before she opened it. She couldn't see his eyes because he was looking at the floor and his hair was falling.

"I-I don't know how to be a boyfriend."

Silence fell between them and he let her wrist go. She just started at him.

"Think of it Ochaco! I'm a hot head, literally. I'm the biggest jerk in class. I'm selfish and self centred, and up until about, oh 7 days ago, I didn't even consider sharing my life with someone else. And what about what everyone else will say..."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be taunted and teased for being with me. Because of who I am. I'm not worth the trouble for a chance to loose your v-card."

She put her hand on his shoulder this time and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think you're worth the trouble, and it's not just so I can give you my 'v-card'. Come on."

Her smile was so warm and reassuring it made him want to explode.

She took his hand and interlaced her fingers in his. He never dreamed that such a simple action could make his heart flutter as fast as it was.

What was even better than holding hands, was the dropped jaws when then two of them entered the common area. It was like a beacon had been lit and everyone was looking at the two of them holding hands. He thought Kirishma's face was going to crack with the way he was smiling and pointing at them, and Deku looked like he was going to throw up. _Nice._

"Hi everyone!"

Ochaco was so ecstatic and with her cheery disposition breaking the silence, they were instantly surrounded by their classmates, their eyes full of questions.

What? When? How? Where? What is that?

Bakugo looked down and realized he'd left a small hickey above her collarbone, and of course Kirishma just had to be the idiot to point it out.

"What's what?" Ochaco looked genuinely confused, and then one of the girls showed her a picture. She went beat red and turned around and smacked Bakugo playfully on the arm.

"Next time try and hide it." She said softly but still loud enough that everyone else could hear.

Then they were separated, surrounded by their prospective genders. Bakugo could barely make out what the girls were asking or what she was telling them, because Kirishma was heading the questions he was getting.

"How did this happen? When did this happen? How long has it been going on? How did you manage to get her to like you?"

"You guys are right fucked if you think I'm going to tell you anything" Bakugo growled. "It happened, all you need to know is if any of you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Ah ha...well at least we know you're still relatively normal." Kaminari elbowed him a little, to which he responded by singing the red heads shirt.

The next few weeks, the two of them barely got any time together. The time they did have was definitely not private, and so they learned things about each other that didn't require them to be lip-locked. (Although they did that virtually everywhere.) Family. Their reasons for wanting to become heroes. Pet peeves. And the like.

Then it happened that one night they were alone in the common room. They had been talking and snacking off in a corner and hadn't realized that one by one, their classmates had left to go to bed. It became painfully obvious when Bakugo turned and saw Ochaco biting her lower lip, looking up at him with a concerned curious expression. She leaned forward before he could question her and gave his ear the tiniest nibble.

He wasn't prepared the shock that it sent through his whole body, and then it struck him.

"Ochaco?" His expression and tone was questioning.

"Mhm." Her answer was confident and strong.

Suddenly he was sort of nervous, but he stood up and extended his hand, where she took it and walked with him back to his dorm room.

They made their way through the kitchen and into his room. She stood in the centre of his room, looking over the ridiculous mess that he now was so concerned about and wondering why he didn't clean it earlier.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He checked it quick and was glad he did.

 **RedHeaded Bastard** : _should I find headphones?_

 **Bakugo** : _might be a good idea._

He flung the phone somewhere else while Ochaco walked over to the edge of his bed, sat down and smiled at him. He gulped and closed the gap between them. She forced him to sit down, and swung her leg over so she was straddling him.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, her arms draped around his.

"What do you think?" She shrugged. "Ochaco.. you have to promise that if I'm doing anything you don't like, you have to tell me okay."

Her smile widened, his respect for her never ceases to amaze.

"I promise"

She leaned down and her lips met his, soft and slow at first, but with each kiss she inched her body closed to his, causing some friction between the two. She started to giggle a little.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her smirk did not bring him confidence.

He didn't have a chance to ask, because she leaned down and mimicked what he had done the first time in the study room, using her tongue and her lips and her teeth up and down both sides of his neck. He couldn't help his breathe from increasing. He sighed as she removed herself, and made him stand up.

"What are you?-"

But then her hand was fumbling with his jeans, a little more expertly than he had expected, but still sloppy. He almost chuckled, until she got them undone, and slowly slipped her hand between the fabric of his boxers and his jeans, causing his entire body to go rigid at the sudden touch.

He had done stuff to girls, but he failed to mention that he'd never had anything done to him.

His fists were clenched as hard as he was, the blood pumping with every stroke she was giving him. She pulled her hand out and in the instant where he groaned, she had actually used her quirk to make light (heh) of his jeans and dropped them to the floor. He suddenly felt very exposed, even more so when her tiny hand found the band of his boxers and started to play with it, dipping in one finger.

"Ochaco...I...-"

Bakugo let a gasp as she plunged her hand into the fabric, and wrapped her hand around his base. She looked up as she started to move her hand to the tip, and back down. He could hardly keep eye contact because of the stars he was seeing. Her hands convinced him to wiggle out of his boxers, leaving him feeling 10x as exposed and self-conscious (especially when he heard her inhale sharply,) and she got him to lay back on the bed.

"Katsuki?"

He looked down at her big brown eyes, and almost lost it when his vision crept lower to her hand still wrapped around him.

"You have to tell me if I do something wrong too."

 _I don't think you could do any wrong right now_

But he didn't get a chance to say sit, before his hips bucked up at the contact of her tongue against him.

"Ochaco! Sorry! I..sorry..."

His voice trailed off as her whole mouth was on him, and she was taking him as far as she could without gagging. Every time her brown hair brushed against his hips, an electric shock rippled through his body. She started getting faster the shocks became more intense. _Oh no, not this fast, come on._

"Ochaco. You're really good ... at that but ... I'm, I'm...you gotta..."

She stopped long enough to say "it's okay" and went right back to it. Katsuki was gripping the sheets, unsure of where his shy girlfriend went to or who this Goddess was, but he didn't have time to think about it too long before the stars in his eyes went supernova. He grunted and his leg spasmed, as he tapped Ochaco shoulder as a warning, before the electric shock took him over.

He could feel her tongue working against him, cleaning up, before she made her way back up to his face.

"Was that...okay?"

 _She's got to be kidding right now._

But the look of apprehension on her face showed she was not kidding.

"I...tried to do some research...so I didn't disappoint you..."

"Angel, that was phenomenal."

She got a goofy grin on her face and bounced a little, bringing his attention to _her_ body.

"And now it's time to return the favour."

Her expression went to immediate fear.

"Bakugo, I, I don't expect..."

With one smooth motion, he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, against his bed. _Holy shit, there's a girl in my bed._ _ **My**_ _girl._ His lips were on hers and his hips were grinding into her, she let out a moan at the needy touch and pressed her hips up to meet his.

"No way. My girlfriend isn't going to make me feel _that_ good and not get anything in return. Not happening."

Simultaneously, he dropped his lips to start sucking on the edge of her collarbone where he knew it drove her insane, and the other travelled up her t-shirt. Her gasp at his contact with her skin lighting his fire again. He maneuvered around to the back and unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down and flinging the material out from under her t-shirt. He was a sucker for seeing nipples through fabric, and Ochacos were very visible.

He resumed kissing her and ran one thumb over the little nub from the other side of her t-shirt. She broke the kiss as she took a sharp inhale and he responded by giving her a quick pinch. It really was unfair that girls had so many buttons to press.

He pulled her shirt up and over, to which she responded by crossing her arms in front of her chest, biting her lip and her cheeks going red. This was the cute little Ochaco that he was used to.

"Babe," he held her hands but never forced them to move, "do you want me to stop?"

"No..it's just...no ones ever seen me like this."

He smiled and leaned down, resting his clothed chest against her hands, and squeezing his hands between her shoulder blades and the bed. He kissed her nose.

"I won't move, but I want you to take your hands away."

She looked up sheepishly but let her hands fall to the sides, and he could feel her perky nipples through his shirt. _Holy shit. How can you be so self conscious when you're so fucking sexy. Okay, keep it together._

He moved one hand down and around the small of her back and across her abdomen (which made her jump,) but he never took his eyes off hers. He slipped his hand between his chest and hers, his hand cupping the side of one of her magnificent breasts. She bit her lip.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes large and meeting his.

He moved his hand up to the centre and found her nipple. He lifted himself slightly so he could lightly pinch and flick her, which responded in her closing her eyes and putting her head back a little. He took the opportunity to lower himself and kiss her neck, slowly making his way until his mouth was at the top of her breasts. She was still looking at the back of her eyelids. So he continued kissing until he was closing in on her centre. She came back to reality and looked up just as Bakugo took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

Her body spasmed and bucked up into his mouth. She gasped and groaned as his tongue moved back and forth and his lips sucked on her like she was a straw. Before she could say anything, his mouth was replaced by one hand, and then his mouth was on her right breast, this time he nibbled a little and she moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh my..."

Her words were breathy as he continued working, and then took his chance when she was recovering from his mouth attack, to kiss down her abdomen, one hand on her inner thigh making its way up to where her legs connected under her uniform skirt. When he ran one finger across the material separating him from her innocence, she jolted.

She was now sitting up a little, her perfect breasts had jiggled and were now settling, and she was looking down at him.

"Bakugo."

"I'm sorry, I can stop."

Some silent moments went by, and he realized he still hadn't removed his finger from the material and she had done nothing about removing him, so while holding her gaze he resumed moving his finger up and down the wet material that was begging for him. Each movement caused her breath to quicken, and eventually she laid back down, one hand gripped Bakugos steading arm.

Without warning for her, he slipped one finger under her panties and started circling her hole. Ochaco held her breath.

"Breeeeeathe baby"

As soon as she took in a deep breath. Bakugo rushed in his finger to her depths, where she moaned and bucked her hip. He twirled his finger around until he found the tiny flesh mound he was looking for, and visciously attacked it.

"Bakugo...oh...Katsuki...something's wrong."

He knew what was coming, even if she didn't.

"Do you feel hot babe? A little numb maybe? Or do you think you have to pee?"

"Yes...all of that...Katsuki, you said you'd stop if-"

"You're going to orgasm, that's what it feels like."

"What?"

"Take deep breathes and try and relax, stop clenching, there you go." He put in another finger.

"Oh! That made it worse!"

He chucked. "Trust me, I promise you'll like it"

He thrusted his fingers a little faster, and he knew that the first orgasm could take some coaxing from the virgin body. So he flipped up her skirt and pulled the top part of her panties out of the way.

"Bakugo!"

"If you can do it to me, I can do it to you."

With his fingers still inside her, he found her incredibly swollen clit, and latched his lips onto it. This time, she yelled. Only for a split second before her hands covered her mouth. Her moans were getting louder and her body was spasming around his fingers. He unlatched for a second only to tell her "I think you're getting close, just trust me, I got you, let go."

Her hands whipped to her sides and she gripped hard, breathing faster and faster.

"Oh god, oh, oh,-" and then he heard something he never thought he'd hear out of her as her flesh tightened around his fingers, "fuck!"

At that moment, his hand became soaked and her legs were shaking beyond control. Her hands were back on her mouth as she moaned and he helped her ride her orgasm for as long as he could.

When he was pretty confident it was over, he removed himself and brought his face up to hers, using the clean hand to wipe the sweaty hair from her forehead.

"I told you, trust me."

As much as he was ready to go all the way, physically and mentally, he wasn't about to make Ochaco experience too much in one night.

He sat up and looked at her in the pale light of his desk side lamp, glistening and breathing hard. He was content with this for one night.

Ochaco apparently, had other plans. She shimmied her way out of her now soaked panties and uniform skirt, discarding them on the floor.

"Ochaco?"

She reached up and pulled the t-shirt off him, his last remaining clothes. He wasn't prepared for the answer she gave his one word question. A raspy, lustful, answer.

"Katsuki, I _need_ you."

 _Okay don't jump the gun._

"Are you sure? We can take it slower. It doesn't have to all happen tonigh-"

He was cut off by a kiss so deep he couldn't even breathe. She wanted him. This amazing girl, no this amazing woman, who smelled of literal positivity and sunshine for some reason wanted the biggest jerk in class.

' _You're not afraid to hurt me'_ he remembered. _Well I might be a little afraid now._ They were both virgins and he wasn't exactly tiny.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Are you?"

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, biting at her lip a little.

"I'm sure."

He reached over and pulled out the drawer where he had a condom box. Which was probably the single most awkward purchase of his life, but he had to make sure he kept Ochaco safe. She watched as he slipped it on effortlessly (after trying a couple times alone) and leaned down over top of her.

"This is probably going to be more painful for you than me, so make sure you tell me if it's too much."

Ochaco nodded, and Katsuki used a finger to find his destination, and make sure there was enough lubrication to keep the pain to a minimum. It took a couple tries, but eventually he knew he was in the right place by the look on her face. He pressed forward a little, Ochaco furrowed her brows.

"Are you okay?"

"It's a little uncomfortable, but I'm okay."

Katsuki pressed deeper slowly, backing in and out to keep the lube functional. Every time he moved in and out Ochaco would gasp a little and he could see her eyes flutter. _So she was enjoying it._ He was trying to take it slow, but with a couple more small thrusts, she had gotten so wet that he slipped way more easily the rest of his length into her. She gasped, and against his better judgement he let out a low moan, as her complete tightness enveloped him.

"Holy shit Ochaco...youre so tight..."

"Katsuki..." he looked up and her face was scrunched in pain. His stomach dropped.

"Oh god. Oh god are you okay? Should I stop? Oh shit if I move will it hurt?"

"Try moving. Slowly."

He did just that, moving ever so slightly in and out, which took a lot of discipline on his part because she felt so fucking good. She put her hands on his hips and he stopped, and she pushed him farther out. _Shit, she can't handle it_. He was ready to call it quits when she dug her nails into him and pulled him back. She took the whole length of him and let out a low moan. S _hit, she can handle it._ She repeated her motion and made it a little faster, Katsuki catching her expression, and her meaning.

He repositioned himself a little and propped her legs up so he was holding onto her thighs. He pulled out almost the entire way, before rushing back into her and stopping as he filled her, smirking at her expression. She moaned, rather loudly, and he revelled at the feeling that shocked his core.

"Katsuki...faster..."

She didn't have to tell him twice. He let loose, gripping her legs hard as he watched her spasm with every thrust. In that moment, she was incredibly beautiful. She trusted him with not just her emotions but with her body. She was gripping the sheets her head was thrown back, moaning every time he went deep. She was sweating but for some reason that was twice of a turn on now than it had been when they sparred. And this was it, this was what he had wondered, how she would look under him, drenched in sweat for a completely different reason. And Bakugo realized in that instant, that he didn't want to ever be apart from her. He may actually be in love with this girl.

He maneuvered her legs around his waist bent down to kiss her while he thrusted. She threw her hands up around his head and gripped his hair, kissing him breathlessly, then bringing her lips to his ear.

The way she breathed out his name in complete pleasure, sent shivers threw his entire body.

"Katsuki...I love you."

He stopped and looked up into her eyes, completely dumbfounded, then started rolling his hips into her slowly, kissing her passionately. He moved hair out of her face and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

She scratched her nails down his back and bit his lip in response, before throwing her head black.

"Oh...Katsuki...I think I'm gonna..."

He read her, and picked up speed, but never moved away. He wanted to be as close to her as he could.

Her orgasm came, and rocked her, her legs spasming which evidently pulled him deeper. The heat growing in his gut, and he let out a low grunt, following her end with his own.

For a while they didn't move, Ochaco was breathing heavy and Katsuki was still propped up over her, suddenly aware of just how sweaty _he_ had gotten. He reached down and pulled himself away, and Ochaco let out a low hiss of pain. He looked down and realized that the top half of his member, was covered in blood. His heart began to race.

"Oh god! Ochaco! Are you okay?! Why are you bleeding?! Oh god. Did I hurt you?!"

She put her hand up on his face and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine Katsuki. This is what happens the first time."

"Why didn't you warn me!"

"Not everyone bleeds. I didn't want to worry you for possibly nothing."

He knew she was telling the truth, but he maneuvered a little and grabbed a towel before any got on his sheets. That would be a hard explanation.

After she'd told him probably ten times that she was okay, he settled down next to her, and she lightly ran her fingers up and down the lines his muscles made in his skin.

"Did you mean it?"

Her question caught him off guard.

"Mean what?"

"When you said..."

He put his hand on her cheek and turned her towards him, kissing her softly.

"I love you Ochaco. I meant it."

She smiled against his next kiss, the Fire Boy ended up making the goodie two shoes Gravity Defier break a rule, by sleeping in his bed all night.

The morning session was definitely better than the one the night before.


End file.
